


In Time

by AshesToFrost



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Family Reunions, Gen, Siblings, Snippets, canon for my own legacy, i was feeling emotional so i got this out of my system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesToFrost/pseuds/AshesToFrost
Summary: Just two moments from my canon legacy with these two. One post-SOR, one post-Iokath.





	In Time

“All thanks to Miro, I gotta say. We’ve met before but only briefly - I never would have thought I’d team up with the current Wrath _and_ the previous one”  
Kira smiled brightly. “A good while back and I’d have really tried to dissuade you from doing that”  
Rian mock-punched her arm. “That’s my job, and-what?”  
Kira was looking off, toward where the Wrath was talking with Beniko. There, Miro’s husband glanced up, did a double-take, and stared back. For a second, they simply regarded each other, agape. Quinn had been holding a holopad that fell, clattering to the floor.  
“You look like you’ve seen a ghost”  
Not answering, Kira pushed past and Rianab glimpsed what she thought could be tears beginning to form in her eyes. She ran over, and he stumbled to meet her, Kira forcefully embracing him tightly, momentum turning them both. The two Sith stopped mid-conversation in confusion to watch.  
“I thought you were dead. I thought you must be”  
“I never dreamed I’d see you again”  
Malavai marvelled at how much she’d changed. Her hair was a soft orange, she’d grown _so much.  
_ “Oh” he sniffed, too emotional to be embarrassed. “Look at you. You’re all grown up”  
Kira had her hands over her mouth, and was attempting to compose herself. “You look so _old_ ”  
“Thanks” He was laughing, but he could feel his cheeks were wet. Kira pulled him into a hug again, this time more gentle.  
“I’m so glad you’re okay”  
“Debatable”  
“Oh, I understand you there”  
Eyes closed, he could smell her hair just as he had so many years ago. “I tried looking for you, but nothing showed up for years. I...gave up, I’m sorry to say”  
“That’s okay. I turned out fine. I’m amazed I couldn’t find _you._ Your name is one in a million”  
“Shut __up ”  
A dream from a lifetime ago had found itself realised. Malavai felt a familiar tiny tug at his mind. Miro was curious, but didn’t want to actively ask and interrupt. He stayed there a moment longer, arms wrapped around Kira, before slowly pulling away. How long had he waited to introduce her to...anyone?  
The words were too much to say.  
“This,” Kira spoke, addressing her friends; Kimble, the Jedi, and the incredibly intimidating Republic veteran, “is my idiot older brother”  
Any rebuttal he had wasn’t coming. He was too happy. He looked to Miro, whose eyes were wide with amazement, blatantly as overjoyed as he was.  
  
  
  
 **ODESSEN - YEARS LATER**  
  
Kira had marched her way over to where she knew he was, but couldn’t walk any faster than a tentative stroll now she was inside. The blue lights of the hallways were soft and empty, giving off more of an ambience in the darkness of the night than lighting it as a function.  
She came to his door, and stopped for a moment, contemplating the anxiety in the air. Kira could feel how important this moment was and it had bled into her thoughts, making her feel like she was in a dream, or a vision of something yet to come.  
She gently knocked on the door, and waited a moment. There was a squeak, of the carpeted floor. He was being quiet.  
“Malavai? It’s me”  
The silence spoke for itself, but she knocked again, quieter than before.  
“Miro told me what was up. Come on, let me in. I wanna talk. I’m worried about you”  
Again, silence. Kira rested her fingertips on the door. They both knew she could open it if she wanted to, but she wasn’t interested in that kind of approach. There’d been too much of that.  
She could feel he was there.  
Nobody else was around. Leaning on the door, she started to speak as if she were inside already.  
“Do you remember when we used to go down into the jungle? I do. I used to think about it all the time after I ran away. The...stupid conversations we’d have”  
She was being careful, but she needed and wanted to get the message across. Neither of them were amazing at communication, but Kira had to try.  
“We’d talk about how we wanted to run away. I’d say that I wanted to go to someplace like Zeltros because it sounded like fun, you said you wanted to run a self-sufficient farm which was weird”  
Not moving away from the door, she turned and sat down, back against it. There was a quiet sliding sound as she felt him do the same. There were waves of a blackened sadness coming through, but he was listening.  
“I remember one time you told me you wanted to be in charge, because you didn’t want people bossing you around anymore. You said it felt like being an animal, and I asked what you meant and you said..”  
A pause. A moment. Kira wanted to say it right and wondered for a useless second if she could have done anything in the past to help.  
“You said you felt like you were caged and it made you want to burn things. I think you said you wanted to fade away into the darkness that lies between stars. I don’t think I completely understood back then but I do now. It’s funny how I dwelled on it. For a while I thought it meant you wished you were somewhere where nobody could find you. Now I understand that death wasn’t something you could describe as a finish line. You wanted to erase your existence from everyone else’s memory too.”  
Beyond the doorway she heard him take a deep, shaky breath. She couldn’t pretend to understand how he felt, but nothing would prevent her from being company for her brother.  
“When I was working up to running away, I remember you telling me that I should go through with it. I was really scared that something would go wrong even though I had your help, but you said I had to go”  
It was awful in retrospect that it had happened, but she smiled at the memory.  
“I asked you why, and...do you remember what you said?”  
For a long minute, she thought she’d have to say it herself, but with a quiet rasping voice, he replied, barely louder than a murmur.  
“Everything will be alright. No matter what happens, as long as you don’t give up…everything will be alright”


End file.
